Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in mobile computing devices and the increased availability of advanced, interactive, multimedia and other data services have resulted in increased demands placed on wireless communications systems. Furthermore, the limited bandwidth of wireless communications systems and the cost of transmission of data, among other factors, are important considerations when implementing wireless communications systems. One particular area that results in increased demands on a wireless communications system is a large number of devices communicating in the system. In some instances, it may be advantageous to group a number of the devices communicating in the system into one or more groups to allow for group delivery of traffic common to each device in the group using multicast communications rather than individual communications to each device. As the number and type of devices continues to increase, the demands placed on wireless communications systems, such as increased overhead associated with each device, continue to increase. Consequently, techniques designed to manage traffic delivery for one or more groups of wireless devices in a wireless communications system are desirable.